


What’s It Like? (The Children Ask)

by you_are_a_saucy_boi



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, ambiguous setting, as in it’s not really set at any point in the story it’s just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_are_a_saucy_boi/pseuds/you_are_a_saucy_boi
Summary: “My mother was a mage,” he says, looking out at the land below them.“What, and she was a bitch? Is that it, Geralt? Mages shouldn’t be parents because of YOUR mum?”Or - a short fic in which no one knows how to process their trauma and Yennefer wonders what it’s like to be loved.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	What’s It Like? (The Children Ask)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: my knowledge of witcher lore and backstory comes entirely from the show/fanfiction therefore i know nothing about visenna and the small amount (literally like two sentences) i’ve said on all that is probably wrong. 
> 
> ANYWAY here’s me projecting my trauma onto both geralt and yennefer :)

“My mother was a mage,” he says, looking out at the land below them.

“What, and she was a bitch? Is that it, Geralt? Mages shouldn’t be parents because of _your_ mum?”

He frowns, then. Stops a minute. 

(Geralt thinks before he speaks, most of the time. Yennefer briefly wonders what that’s like.)

“She wasn’t.... she wasn’t a bitch. She was kind, I think. I don’t know what I did wrong. 

“I think we were happy, just the two of us. And then we weren’t.”

(She doesn’t know if she was ever happy. She came into a world that told her she was broken, and since then she’s only been split into more pieces by more selfish pricks. It’s getting harder and harder to hold herself together.)

“Is that what life is like for us?” She asks him, “One person after another, fucking us up.”

Geralt hums. She’s coming to realise that’s about half of his vocabulary. 

“Is this the same?” he asks finally. “Are we fucking each other up?” He looks into her eyes and she looks back into his and, gods, he looks so lost. Yennefer thinks before responding, just to try it out.

(Yennefer doesn’t think she’s ever been loved. She wonders what it’s like. She wonders if Geralt knows. She wonders if Geralt loves her. Is that what this is? She wouldn’t know.)

“I don’t know,” is all she can come up with. She thinks she must look lost as well. There’s another beat of silence. It makes her skin itch. She was never one for quiet. She looks away.

“I’m not your mum,” she says, just to fill the silence. As soon as the words leave her mouth she thinks about how ridiculous she must sound.

(Would her children love her? She can’t remember if she loved her parents. She knows they never loved her either way. Not really.)

“I know,” He replies. Fair enough, she thinks. She wouldn’t know how to respond to that either. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my notes app at 3am and pasted it here so the everything about it probably isn’t that great but i’m posting it anyway because i need a healthy outlet and therapy is expensive. comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
